I'M PROTECTING YOU
by aoi no konoha
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis yang terkenal dingin terancam nyawanya oleh sebuah kelompok yang mengincar nyawanya. akankah ada orang yang akan menolongnya. bagaimana jika orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini selalu diremehkannya seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah dianggap oleh teman-temanya,pemuda yang hidupnya begitu menyedihkan,pemuda yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa kedua orang tuanya.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIR : NARUHINA**

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN,FIRST FICT,OOC.**

**DI SEBUAH LORONG**

Triing suara katana yang saling berbenturan. Nampak beberapa orang yang tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan. hoshh hosshh suara nafas menderu menandakan orang-orang yang tengah bertarung sudah kelelahan .

_"hmmmmm hanya segitu kemampuan kalian menyedihkan sekali"_ ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak sembari membenarkan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya _"baiklah sekarang giliranku bersiaplah kalian untuk pergi ke neraka"_ lanjutnya sinin sembari mengayunkan katana yang ada di tangannya .

_"arggghhhhhhh"_ suara jeritan terdengar disertai robohnya semblan tubuh manusia ke lantai lorong yang sudah di genangi air bercampur darah.

_" mmmm menyedihkan dan sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini "_ pria berambut perak bergumam dan langsung pergi dari lorong itu.

**DI SEBUAH GUDANG**

Nampak seorang pemuda berusia 16an berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang baru saja selesai menyusun karung berisi gandum "uhhh akhirnya selesai sebaiknya aku segera memberitahu paman" ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan gudang itu dan masuk ke dalam bangunan sebuah toko roti. Tok..tok..tok nampak pemuda tadi mengetuk pintu yang di sampingnya tertulis ' **HANYA YANG BERKEPENTINGAN ! HEADSHOP ' **_"__paman ini naruto aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas"_ ujarnya.

_" oooo baiklah tunggu sebentar "_ suara lelaki berusia sekitar 50an menjawab . krieekkkk suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pemuda beambut pirang " ini naruto terima kasih karena sudah membantu hari ini "

_" terima kasih paman aku pulang dulu ya "_ pemuda bernama naruto itu mengambi uang dan langsung keluar pintu tak lupa dia mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya_ "sampai jumpa paman"_ dia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko itu untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Nampak langkahnya terhenti udara yang dingin di malam ini membuatnya semakinn mengeratkan jaketnya _" sekolah ya kaa-san tou-san semoga kalian bahagia di sana besok aku mul;ai bersekolah semoga aku tidak mengecewakan kalian "_ batinnya lirih sembari menatap langit . Lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya .

**DI SEBUAH BAR**

Nampak seorang perempuan berambut indigo tengah duduk sembari meneggak minumannya_ " mmm dasar sialan "_ dia berkata sembari membanting gelas itu . prannggg suara gelas pecah pun sontak membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya terkejut dan langsung memandang gadis tersebut _" apa lihat-lihat atau kalian mau kuhajar "_ perempuan itu membentak orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapam sinis . Orang-orang yang tau siapa dirinya pun memilih untuk memalingkan muka sembari meminta maaf . Perempuan tadi pun bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya utuk keluar dari tempat itu . langkah kakinya yang terhuyung-huyung dan dalam keadaan mabuk tak sengaja menabrak seseoran yang ada di depannya .

_"ittai"_ perempuan tadi jatuh sembari meringis kesakitan _"oy kalau jalan pakai mata atau kau mau kuhajar"_ ujarnya sembari mencoba bangkit dan melihat orang yang menabraknya/ditabrakya namun dia seakan terperangah saat orang yang ada di hadapannya menoleh kearahnya.

_" maafkan aku nona tapi nona lah yang menabrakku dari belakang "_ ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang _" apa kau tidak apa-apa nona "_ sembari memperhatikan seluruh tubuh perempuan itu dia pun mendesah lega karena tidak ada luka di tubuh perempuan itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri .

_" kau berani sekali menyalahkanku "_ permpuan berambut indigo itu berujar_ " nii-san "_ dia memanggil seseorang dan Nampak seorang pria dengan rambut coklat menndekat disertai 4 orang yang mengenakan jas hitam .

_" ada apa hinata-sama "_ dia bertanya sembari memperhatikan perempuan itu lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tadi .

_"Seperti biasa ada orang yang mencari masalah denganku"_ sembari menunjuk kearah pemuda tadi _"lakukan_" lanjutnya sembari pergi meninngalkan pemuda tadi yang tengah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan jas .

_" lakukan beri pelajaran tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya, sepertinya bukan masalah yang besar "_ ujar pria yang di panggil Nii-san itu lalu pergi menyusul permpuan tadi .

_"kenapa,kenapa dunia ini kejam"_ ujar pemuda berambut pirang . Nampak mukanya yang terdapat beberapa luka bekas pukulan _"wanita tadi knapa dia seperti itu sangat kejam"_ dia melanjutkan sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya . Akhirnya dia pun tiba di apartemennya , apartemen sederhana yang terlihat rapi Nampak sebuah kasur berukuran kecil dan beberapa perabotan di dalamnya dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lalu segera mencari kotak p3k dan mengobati lukanya _" semoga besok keberuntunganku lebih baik "_ ujarnya setelah selesai mengobati luka dan membersihkan tubuhnya , lalu kemudian segera pergi ke ranjang dan tidur**_ " hari yang melelahkan "._**

**_MAAF KALAU ADA KESALAHAN DALAM PENGETIKAN MAKLUM NEWBIE DIHARPKAN REVIEW YANG MEMBANGUN DARI SEMUANYA._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**Pair :naruhina**

**Warning : TYP[O,GAJE,DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI**.

Cahaya mentari nampak menyinari bumi konoha sebuah kota yang indah salah satu pusat ekonomi di jepang.

'Drapdrap' nampak seorang remaja kecil beruusia 12tahun tengah berlari di dalam sebuah rumah tidak tapi sebuah mansion berwana abu-abu yang begitu megah bergaya klasik. Suara lanngkah kaki itu terhenti tepat si depan sebuah kamar, kamar yang dari luar pun sudah tercium aroma lavender. Tok,tok,_tok "nee-chan tou-san sudah menunggu dibawah"_ gadis itu memanggil seseorang didalam kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian nampak pintu geser yang terbuka 'dreeetttt ' seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang terbalut pakaian sekolah nampak tubuh seksi gadis itu yang tidak dapat sembunyikan pakaian oleh pakaian pinggul yang kencang dan besar disertai dengan perut ramping yang menandakan gadis ini begitu merawat tubuhnya taklupa salah satu harta wanita yang merupakan salah satu penarik minat lelaki buah dada yang berukuran besar umtuk gadis seusianya.

"_baiklah hanabi"_ gadis itu pun berkata pada remaja kecil yang tadi mengetuk kmarnya sembari berjalan menuruni tangga _. "oke Hinata nee-chan "_ remaja kecil bernama Hanabi itu menjawab sembari mengikuti sang kakak. Nampak para pelayan menyapa Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban singkat 'hn' sebuah jawaban yang selalu didengar oleh para pelayan setiap paginya.

Nampak seorang lelaki setengah baya yang tengah duduk menunggu sembari membaca Koran mata lavendernya tak henti melihat berita pagi ini ada berita yang menarik dan ada juga berita yang tidak berbobot. Salah satu berita yang menarik perhatiannya adalah berita mengenai kematian 9 orang di debuah lorong dengan luka tebasan di leher mereka_. "hmmm dia berhasil" _ucapnya dalam batin. _"Tou-san selamat pagi maaf terlambat"_ suara halus nan indah namun terdengar dingin terdengar dibelakngnya membuat lelaki tadi menghentikan aktifitas membacanya _"hmm duduklah dan sarapan" _ujarnya menyuruh 2 orang perempuan muda beda usia. _"Hinata hari ini kau kembali bersekolah dan ayah harap kau tidak terlalu sering membuat masalah apalagi hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk murid baru"_ ucap lelaki paruh baya itu. "baiklah tou-san" wanita bernama hinata membalas perkataan sang ayah. Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu nampak acara sarapan itu berlangsung datar bahkan membosankan smpai selesai karena tidak ada satupun ada yang berbicara diantara mereka bertiga.

"_Hinata kau akan pergi dengan neji sementara hanabi kau ikut dengan ayah_" lelaki paruh baya tadi berbicara pada kedua anaknya. "Ha'i" kesduanya menjawab bersamaan. _"neji kau pergi bersama hinata"_ lelaki paruh baya itu berbicara pada seorang laki-laki berusia 18 tahun. "ha'I Hiashi sama" pemuda bernama neji itu menjawab.

"ayo neji-nii kitra berangkat" hinata berbicara pada neji "ha'i Hinata sama" neji menjawab diiringi suara mobil sport yang melaju pelan meninggalkan mansion itu. Di perjalanan nampak Hinata tak banyak bicara dan hanya menanggapi pembicaraan dari Neji dengan jawaban yang singkat matanya terus memandang keluuar melihat pemandangan pagi hari ampak orang-orang yang tengah berangkat kerja atau pun anak-anak seusianya yang tengah pergi ke sekolah.

Nampak Naruto yang tengah menunggu bus sembari mendengar musik dari headphonenya tak lama bus pun datang dia pun masuk tak banyak orang didalam bus membuatnya bias mendapatkan tempat duduk. 15 menit berlalu sia pun sampai si tempat tujunnya. Matanya lalu memandang ke seberang jalan dan nampak berdiri megah sebuah sekolah "KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL" sebuah sekolah favorite di konoha sekolah yang didalamnya diisi oleh para orang-orang pintar sekaligus kaya anak-anak dari orang-orang terpenting di konoha ah bahkan jepang para pejabat,kepala polisi,pengusha,ilmuwan terkenal,ataupun para pemegang saham di berbagai perusahaan besar dunia membuat dirinya begitu merasa tidak ada apa-apanya bahkan menurutnya ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak pernah memimpikannya,ya dia hanya anak yatm piatu dan hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana seorang anak yang harus bekerja keras untuk kehidupannya."mmmm semoga keberuntungan selalu bersamaku"ujarnya pelan lalu berjalan menyebrang menuju sekolahnya tanpa sadari olehnyaa ada sebuah mobil yang tengah memasuki sekolah dan jika dia tahu siapa isinya mungkin dia akan banyak berdo'a.

Nampak sebuah mobil Lamborghini revnton bewarna silver memasuki area sekolah dan berhenti di parkiran nampak gadis berambut indigo keluar dari mobil parea lelaki yang terus menatapnya namun diacuhkannya dia pun melihat ke sekeliling "uh,mereka belumm dating " ujarnya sembari matanya terus mencari dan matanya terhenti tepat mengarah ke gerbang sekolah dimana disitu nampak seorang pemuda yapz pemuda yang dia tahu pemuda yang kemarin malam membuat masalah dengannya nampak dadanya yang bergemuruh dan pipinya yang memerah berjbagai perasaan dirasakannya marah,kesal,senang,bahkan terpukau tunggu terpukau sungguh perasaan tak masuk akal.. yapzz jika dia marah mungkin benar mengingat kejadian malam tadi,kesal ya mengingat bagaimana pria itu membatahnya,senang ya karena dia tahu dia dapat menuntaskan 2 perasaan sebelumnya namun terpukau oh ayolah dia memang tampan rambut pirang mata sejetnih langit tubuh yang kekar dan atletis ditambah kulit berwarna tan membuatnya seperti seorang lelaki sejati plus 3 garis mirip kumis kucing di setiap pipinya namunn dia bukan tipenya lihtlah dia berjalan kaki menuju gerbang oh ayolah bahkan siswa yang diantar pun menyuuruh sopirnya masukk ke area sekolah. "semoga kau bertahan" ujarnya sinis. Dia pun terhnti saat para sahabatnya yang dia tunggu tadi nampak memanggilnya.

Naruto msuk ke area sekolah nampak matanya terus melihat lurus kedepan namun entah mengapa dia memilih menoleh ketika melewati parkiran dan nampak dia terhenti "oh kami-sama selamatkan aaku" ujarnya lirih saat ia menatap sekelompok pemuda dan pemudi yang tengfah berkumpul namun dia berdo'a karena matanya menangkap sosok yang dia kenal gadis cantik yang begitu seksi namun begitu menyeramkan gadis yang membuatnya mendapatkan luka lebam di pipinya.

Bagaimana kelanjutan Naruto di sekolah dan siapa orang yang dikatakan oleh hiashi apa dia baik atau dia orang yang jahat tunggu di chapter selanjtnya.

YOSH AKHIRNYA UPDATE MAAF KALAU GAJE DAN MEMBOSANKAN MOHON REVIEWNYA YA.


	3. Chapter 3

Ckhapter 3

PAIR : NARUHINA

WARNING : GAJE,TYPO,DLL.

"APA"

"GAGAL LAGI"

"PERGI DAN JANGAN GAGAL"

"HA'I"

Nampak pemuda pirang yang tengah mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berhamburan di atas lantai lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi dan seorang gadis yang tengah memandang kosong.

Fikiran keduanya kini tengah mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

FLASHBACK

Teet..teet..teet . bunyi bel pulang terdengar "yee" beberapa siswa berteriak lalu satu persatu keluar untuk kembali kerumah. Sementara itu nampak Naruto yang tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sudah cukup sepi. Ya memang Naruto memilih pulang agak lambat hanya karena dia tak ingin semua orang merasa risih. Ya menurutnya cukup di kelas saja teman-temannya merasa terganggu. Drap,,drap,,drap suara langkah naruto terdengar di lorong yang sepi. Tanpa disadari olehnya nampak 3 orang yang tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau yakin" si a bertanya

" mmm ya aku yakin" si b menjawab

"Ehmm tapi apa tidak berlebihan" si c bertanya

"Tidak sama sekali" si b menjawab "dan sekarang perhatikan saja" lanjut si b

"Ha'i" si a dan c beebarengan.

Kembali pada Naruto nampak dirinya terus berjalan namun dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya. "Mmm tidak ada siapa-siapa" ucapnya sembari menoleh kebelakang "apa cuman perasaanku" dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa dia sadari bahwasnnya 7 langkah dari situ ada kejutan untuknya.

"Satu,dua,tiga,empat,lima,enam,tuuuuu" grebb tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti di langkah ke enam.

"Hufftttzzz kenapa dia berhenti" suara seorang perempuan.

Naruto nampak membungkuk "mmm kenapa talinya terlepas" sembari membenarkan tali sepatunya "yapzzz selesai" ujarnya sembari berdiri namun terhenti saat matanya menatap ada yang aneh dengan lantai di depannya diperhatikannya dengan seksama lalu di sentuhnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya "licin" sembari menggerakkan telunjuknya diatas keramik. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin apa ada yang sengaja" nampak dia memperhatikan sekitar "disini jauh dari kantin apa ini bekal siswa yang terjatuh tapi tidak mungkin" batinnya sembari terus berfikir "mmm sudahlah yang penting aku selamat tapi harus aku bersihkan jangan sampai ada orang lain yang celaka" Naruto berdiri lalu memutar badannya untuk mengambil kain pell. Namun belum sampai dia berbalik nampak seseorang berlari kearahnya.

"Minggir" ucap orang itu kepada Naruto

"Eeh tunggu dulu senpai" ucap Naruto mengingatkan orang itu namun terlambat. Bruughhhhh suara benda yang terjatuh menggema di lorong itu. "Arrgghhh" suara rintihan terdengar nampak seorang pemuda saat ini tengah terlentang di atas lantai beruntung untuknya kepala sang pemuda tidak mngalami benturan karena memang pantatnya lah yang lebih dahulu mendarat di lantai.

Sementara itu nampak 3 orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. "Ckk sial kenapa bisa gagal" ujar salah satu dari mereka. "Sudahlah Hinata lagi pula perasaan masalahmu sama dia ga terlalu berat" ujar salah satu dari mereka menanggapi perkataan Hinata. "Ya, betul apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ino Hinata, sebaiknya ga usah di permasalahkan lagi betulkan Ino" salah satu temannya membenarkan perkataan Ino " yapzz itu benar Sakura,jadi bagaimana Hinata" ujar Ino. "Ck baiklah ayo kita pulang" ucap Hinata "ha'i" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Namun sebelum mereka menuruni tangga mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara dari arah lorong tempat Naruto tadi.

"Kau ini pasti ulahmu kan" ujar pemuda yang terjatuh tadi kepada Naruto.

"Mmm bukan senpai lantai itu uhgghhh" ucapanNaruto terpotong saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya hal ini membuat tubuh Naruto oleng dan terjatuh di lantai. Nampak darah segar menetes dari bibirnya "gomen senpai tapi itu bukan salahku" ucap Naruto . "ck kau sial rasakan ini" nampak senpai tadi mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke arah Naruto "rasakan ,,," namun kaki itu tak sampai menyentuh Naruto karena dengan sigap Naruto menahannya menggunakan tangan kanannya "ckk kau berani sekali" nampak senpai tadi yang semakin terbawa emosi karena perlakuan Naruto sudah bersiap dengan serangan berikutnya namun matanya tak sengaja melirik kearah atas dan dia mendapati tiga gadis yang saat ini mengawasinya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melawan slsang senpai."ck sial" ilumpat Naruto dalam hati dan satu tendangan sukses mendarat di tubuhnya membuat Naruto meringis "rasakan ini bocah miskin hahaaha" nampak sang senpai yang tertawa puas "kalau saja aku tidak ada acara mungkin aku akan menghajarmu lebih dari ini" lanjutnya sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto setelah sebelumnya menghamburkan isi tas Naruto.

Flashback off

Kembali pada Naruto, nampak ia kini sudah hampir selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan kegiatannya terhenti saat ia memandangi dua buah foto yang sangat berharga untuknya. Nampak kamera yang mencoba mengambil gambar foto tersebut namun tak bisa karena Naruto segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Uhmm sepertinya sudah semua" ucap Naruto "sebaiknya aku bergegas tapi sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa sembari melihat jam di handphoneNya lalu melangkahkan kakinya Pergi meninggalkan sekolah

Sementara itu nampak tiga gadis aka Hinata,Ino,dan Sakura yang memperhatikan kejadian tadi kini hanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing membuat keadaan menjadi lama sampai akhirnya Ino membuka suara "apa dia tidak apa-apa" tanya ino pada dua sahabatnya. "Entahlah pig aku tidak tau" sahut Sakura. Sementara Hinata masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Namun tak lama dia pun berbicara "sudahlah kalian tidak perlu secemas itu toh itu juga memang ganjaran yang pas untuknya" dengan nada dinginnya walaupun sebenarnya hatinya mengatakan hal lain. Sakura menjawab "Tapi Hinata ,," namun belum sudah dia berbicara uacapan Hinata sukses membuatnya diam . " sudah ku bilang kalian tidak perlu menghawatirkannya,ayo kita pergi" ucap Hinata setengah membentak sembari berjalan meninggalkan mereka ber2 " baik Hinata" ucap mereka berbarengan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Hinata.

'Bruughhh uaahhhhggrgggghhh'

Seorang lelaki yang kini tengah terkulai lemas di atas lantai nampak seorang lelaki dengan pedaang panjang bergerigi yang kini tengah mengarahkan pedang tersebut kearah lelaki tadi. "Katakan dimana tempat kalian menyimpannya" ujarnya kepada orang yang terkulai di lantai. "Hehehe maaf tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya bahkan jika kepala ku adalah taruhannya , Yohiro " ujar lelaki yang terkulai di lantai "mm baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu kone semoga kau tenang disana" brushh suara pedang yang menbas leher lelaki bernama kone itu membuat kepala dengan badannya terpisah darah segar pun mengalir deras membasahi lantai "ck kemana lagi harus mencari informasi , dasar sial " ujar Yohiro sembari pergi dari ruangan itu.

'Took,,tookk,took,,' suaara pintu yang diketuk nampak Naruto dengan sweater orange dan celana jeans hitam yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah bangunan yang bisa dikatakan tidak layak nampak dinding yang putih yang warnanya sudah berubah menjadi aecoklatan disertai beberapa tambalan papan di beberapa bagian sementara atapnya sudah berlubang membuat air akan meluncur kedalam bangunan jika hari hujan . menunggu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya 'cklek' suara pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok perempuan berusia lanjut tatapan matanya sedikit lesu namun seketika berubah saat melihat sosok yang ada dihaadapannya "Naruto" ucapnya. "maaf nek sedikit terlambat tadi ada sedikit halangan dijalan oo iya ini susu dan rotinya nek" sbari menyerahkan bungkusan berisi 3 botol susu dan sekantung roti. "Naruto terima kasih namun sebaiknya kau tidak perlu selau sering memberikan ini,bukankah kau ingin mewujudkan impianmu lebih baik uang ini kau tabung" ucap nenek pada Naruto. "tidak apa nek selagi masih ada yang bisa kutabung maka itu lebih dari cukup,oo iya maaf aku harus pulang ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan dah nek" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari sana. "baiklah hati-hati Naruto terimakasih" ucap nenek sembari menatap punggung Naruto sebelum menghilang di belokan ia pun masuk kedalam sembari menutup pintu. tanpa Naruto dan nenek sadari ada sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"sial" suara paruh baya terdaengar . tuut,,tuut,,tuut suara telepon aerdengar "halo, kau dimana ? mmm baiklah perketat penjagaan hari ini agent zip terbunuh dan sedikit berhati-hatilah ! " .

" Hinata"

YOSH AKHIRNYA UPDATE DOUBLE UNTUK SELANJUTNYA MOHON SEDIKIT BERSABAR YA. MAAF KALAU GAJE DAN NGEBOSENNIN.

"MOHON REVIEWNYA"


End file.
